Generator Rex: Behind the Mask
by spinarak54321
Summary: My thoughts on a season 4 of Generator Rex, since they left us with SO many questions at the end. Some Circex, major Holix, and a whole new character who will turn the gang's entire world upside down. Better summary and OC description inside. Hope to get a pic of the main OC up soon.
1. Summary & OC's

**Note: The only thing I own are my OC's. This is based off a book I am trying to write, and I hope I can finish it and get it published.**

**Summary**

_EVO's all over the world are spontaneously curing..._

It's been two months since Rex activated the World Wide Cure to the nanite event, and Providence has begun to work with the more, shall we say, _covert_ operations the government provides them, which doesn't happen often. However, a relaxing day at Providence ends up turning into a grand adventure when someone from Six's past arrives at Providence, asking for help. After Six agrees to young Jet Richards' request for protection, he finds himself thinking about the long-forgotten memories of one of the saddest times in his life. But as Six's past begins to surface, will his friends' opinions of him change for better or worse? And will Holiday finally get to see the Six who lies behind the mask?

This story came to me after reading one too many Holix fanfictions.

**OCs**

Name: Jet Richards

Age: 17 years old

Gender: male

Birth Place: Parker, Colorado

Jet Richards is a young teenager who has a mass of electric-based powers and abilities that were given to him 11 years prior to this story. Six was a dear friend of Jet's father, Jake Richards. When Jake was murdered, Six taught Jet how to fight like a mercenary. Six said he would owe Jet for this if the boy promised to kill the man who murdered Jake, which the boy did. Jet later taught himself all about sneaking into places, as well as thievery. This, combined with his electric powers, caught the attention of the American government, who Jet later went to work for. It was these people who gave Jet his hero name, Volt. Jet later became the contact for many of Six and White Knight's various missions.


	2. Episode 1

**So, like I said, this is going to be based on a story I'm working on. I hope you like it. Please review.**

**By the way: I do NOT accept flames. Only constructive criticism will be looked at and considered. Thanks!**

**OOOOO**

**Episode One**

Jet Richards could easily tell he was weak. At least, he felt weak. His electric power was running on low. He felt powerless to the forces currently after him.

In all reality, it really wasn't a major coincidence he felt _this_ weak less than a month after the letters began arriving. Jet knew he had to get help soon. If he didn't, he would either die from power loss, or loose his life to the monstrous people who were after his neck.

Walking down the street, Jet noticed a generator located in an alleyway. Based on his powers, he could _feel _energy still inside of the generator. He sensed it. Reaching for it, Jet placed his hand on it and absorbed the energy it held. It wasn't much, but he felt a little stronger than before. He then continued walking down the street, trying to search his memories for anyone who could help him.

His mind was driven back to the real world by a reporter's voice on the TV screen.

"Providence is being praised once again for their great work," the reporter said. "Ever since the World Wide Cure occurred, Providence has been helping out with anything involving national security. Most recently, they stopped a rampaging scientist from destroying the city…"

The rest of the message was drowned out by Jet's thoughts. He now knew _exactly_ who he could ask for help.

_It's been six years since I last saw him,_ Jet thought as he ran towards Providence. He knew that if he didn't make it soon, he'd run out of power. _He lost most of his memories a while ago, so I just hope he recognizes me._

_Get ready, pal. You told me you owed me a favor. Now, Six, I'm coming to collect._

OOOOO

"Oh, yeah!" Rex Salazar cheered as he nailed a basket. He turned to Noah. "Looks like I'm getting better."

"I guess so," Noah smiled, grabbing the ball. He then shot, and made, a three pointer before continuing. "But not good enough, pal."

Rex smiled at his friend. "Okay, that's it!"

It had been two months since Rex had activated the World Wide Cure, and everyone at Providence had resorted to just relaxing. Providence was still necessary in the world, since they took care of the more, shall we say, covert operations in the world. That meant Rex didn't have to leave the family he'd come to love so much.

Ever since the Cure had been activated, Rex had really spent most of his time either hanging out with Noah on the court, being with Circe and Beverly at the mall, or training with Six.

Right now, was really one of his rare "I have nothing to do" times, so Noah was able to stay a little longer, with an "okay" from his parents of course. Rex was now trying to figure out a way to convince them to let Noah stay for a sleep over. So far, no idea had come to mind.

"So," Noah said. "How's life at Providence been lately?"

"Kinda boring, actually," Rex said as Noah passed him the ball. "The only real excitement I've had in the past month is training with Six."

"You know, I think Six is actually getting pretty harsh with your combat training." Noah only said something because Circe was worried as well.

"It's cool, Noah," Rex smiled. "I mean, Six is harsh, but it's Six! It's just who he is, I guess."

"I don't know, dude," Noah said as he shot the ball. "Call it paranoia, but I think there's something he's not telling you and Holiday. Probably something about his past."

Rex looked at his friend. Noah was right, of course. Six was keeping secrets from him and Holiday, mostly the doc. I mean, she still had no idea why his name was Six in the first place. And there was the fact that Six was keeping quiet about how he truly felt about Holiday.

But, what secrets would Six be keeping from him. Really, Rex was the guy's partner. Six had been with Rex as he found out more about who the boy was. Six knew pretty much everything about Rex's past. Could there really be things Six was keeping quiet about?

OOOOO

While Rex and Noah were talking about him, Agent Six was in the training room, slicing training bot after training bot. The reason: he had a lot of emotion to get rid of.

Today was a fairly sad day in his past, since one of his friends, a US Navy Lieutenant, named Jake Richards, was killed 11 years ago today. Six knew the man had a son named Jet, and that son had become a thief for the American government, and now spent his time gaining necessary information for the government.

Six slashed at a robot as he suddenly got what Jet always called a "gut feeling". Something was coming, and Six had a feeling that his past was about to come back to haunt him.

But could he protect his friends from his own past? If Six's feeling was telling him the truth, he didn't really feel like he could keep his past from them much longer.

OOOOO

In another part of Providence, Doctor Rebecca Holiday was busy typing on her computer. Now that the EVO threats had ended, she had been working with Caesar, Rylander, and Meechum to figure out what else the Nanites could do. She had been so busy lately, she actually hadn't seen much of Six or Rex.

Of course, Rex was either with Noah, Circe, or Beverly, or he was training with Six. Holiday really only saw Rex for a usual check up.

However, Six never really came with Rex. So, it was rare for her to see the extremely stoic agent. At first, she didn't even notice it since she had tons of work to keep her busy. But now that her work had begun to calm down, she actually missed seeing the agent.

Suddenly, alarms began blaring. Standing up, Holiday touched her earpiece. "What's going on?"

"We've detected an unknown person not far from the base," an agent said. "He looks badly injured."

"What do you mean 'badly injured'?" Holiday asked.

"He looks like he's limping," the agent responded. "Almost like someone's drained them of all their energy."

Holiday then heard Six's voice on the intercom. "Don't fire on them. Let the person come into the hanger bay."

"Agent Six," White Knight's voice said. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Holiday was wondering the same thing. But after a slight pause, she heard Six say, "I'll give you any information I can once we get the person into med bay."

"See that you do," Knight said. He and Six then hung up

"Rex," Holiday said. "Get to the hanger bay. Now."

"Noah and I are on our way," Rex responded.

Holiday then hung up her own communicator and grabbed a gun from her desk before heading to the hangar bay herself.

OOOOO

Six stood in the hangar bay, his manga blades out and ready. Rex was also there, his BFS out. Holiday was standing on the other side of Six, armed with a loaded weapon. He didn't show it, but Six was actually fairly glad they were here.

Suddenly, a being began limping into the hangar bay. Rex prepared to attack, but he was immediately stopped by Six. There was something familiar about this person, but Six couldn't tell, since the figure was shadowed.

The being then entered the light of the hangar bay and revealed what he looked like.

The boy appeared to be a young Caucasian male with a medium build of peach tan skin with a head full of black spiky hair with white highlights. He wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans, a brown belt, black workout gloves, a violet purple jacket, and black tennis shoes. The boy looked up and Rex, Six, and Holiday noticed he had deep royal blue eyes and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye.

Six couldn't believe it. It was him.

The boy looked at Six and, weakly, said, "Six, help me."

Almost immediately, the boy passed out.

Six put his katanas away and ran to the boy. He gingerly picked him up and carried him in his arms. "We need to get him to med bay, now."

Not willing to ask any questions, Holiday and Rex followed. All the while, Holiday was wondering who this boy was, and why did Six seem so protective of him?

OOOOO

Six gently carried the unconscious boy into med bay with Rex and Holiday trailing right behind.

Rebecca wasn't sure if Rex could see it, but it was obvious to her. She had never seen Six so gentle. It was like a whole new person had taken the usually stoic agent's place. And it scared her a bit. Why was Six acting this way? Why was he being so careful? Did he know this boy?

When Six emerged into the med bay, he immediately set the boy down on one of the tables. But, Six stunned everyone when he prevented the doctors from putting an oxygen mask on the boy and hooking IV tubes into his arm.

"No," Six said. "He doesn't need oxygen. Hook him up to an electric generator."

"Six," Rex said. "What are you doing?"

"I was wondering the same thing, Agent Six," Knight said. His face had just appeared on the screen and was looking at Six. Knight was now curious since Six was standing in front of the being's face. "Who did you bring in?"

Instead of responding with words, Six just moved out of the way so Knight could see the boy's face. Six watched Knight's face. Though the old man's face didn't change, a whole string of emotions flowed in his eyes. Six could only imagine his eyes were acting the very same way.

Knight was silent for a minute before speaking to the doctors. "Six has the right idea. Get that boy hooked up to a generator, now."

The doctors, still very confused, nodded and got the generator to hook up to the boy. Holiday walked up to Six.

"Six, what's going on here?" she asked, looking at the agent. "Do you and Knight know this boy?"

Six and Holiday were moved out of the way as the doctors hooked the boys arms up to the generator. "You could say that."

Six was silent for a minute as he watched the boy. He hadn't seen him in years. Not since he got information about the Caspian Sea job Knight said was six years earlier. In all honesty, he had rather missed the boy.

"Six," Holiday said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He immediately tensed up a bit, but Holiday didn't remove her hand. Rex came to join them as Holiday continued. "Six, if you know this kid, it's okay to tell us."

Six looked at Holiday's olive green eyes, then into Rex's brown eyes. They trusted him, and he knew he could trust them. He sighed a bit before looking back at the boy.

"His name is Jet Richards," Six said. Though Rex and Holiday couldn't see it, Six knew his eyes were misting up a bit. "I told them to hook him up to a generator because he didn't loose blood. Jet's DNA was altered to repel the Nanites, since his DNA was already altered by something else."

"What do you mean, 'something else'?" Rex asked.

Six looked back at Holiday and Rex. "Jet is a living, breathing electrical generator."

OOOOO

Jet felt like he was in a dream brought to life. Everything just felt so real.

He was surrounded by black and purple swirling clouds that should've shaken him to the core. But, Jet wasn't scared.

"You are weak, boy," a voice said. Jet didn't need to ask who was there. He just knew. The voice belonged to the demon that gave Jet his powers. "Weak enough to let me take over your powers."

"You're wrong," the 17 year old hero responded. "I can feel my power growing stronger, even now. You're not going to be taking over me any time soon."

The demon growled and the vision disappeared...

...forcing Jet back into consciousness.

Slowly, Jet opened his eyes, and saw he was staring into the face of a boy around his age and a rather good looking female. His eyes immediately opened a he tried to sit up.

"Where am I?" he growled. "Who are you? What's going on?"

Jet gave a slight growl as he gripped his stomach in pain.

"Careful, Jet," a familiar voice said. "You lost quite a bit of power, somehow."

Jet looked at the source of the voice and saw his old friend. He was wearing a new suit (namely a coat, pants, and a tie) but Jet still knew it was him.

"Six?" Jet said, forcing himself to push himself up into a sitting position. "Six? Is that really you?"

Six gave a slight smirk, and Jet knew it was him.

"It's great to see you, Six," Jet said. "What's it been? Six years?"

"Caspian Sea," Six responded. "You really haven't changed much."

"I see you have. What the heck are you wearing?"

Six's smirk left and he cocked an eyebrow at Jet. The boy was taking his powerless fairly well. Jet turned his attention to the two other people in the room.

Jet nodded at the two. "Who are these guys?"

"Jet," Six began, "I'd like you to meet Doctor Rebecca Holiday and Rex Salazar."

"Six already told us your name," Rex said. "So, you control electricity."

Jet turned to Six. "How much did you tell them?"

Six didn't get a chance to answer, since Holiday was the next to speak.

"Listen," she said, turning everyone's attention to her. I can tell your powers are important to people. So, what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask Six something," Jet responded, hopping of the medical bed. Jet looked at Six. "You said that you owed me a favor, Six. I've come to collect."

"What do you need?" Six asked. Jet looked down, not responding. "Jet, what do you need?"

Jet took a deep breath as he looked up at Si. "Protection."

"What do you mean?" Rex asked.

"Someone's after me, Six," Jet said, not making it clear if he was ignoring Rex or not. "I don't know who or why. But I do know that someone wants my head on a silver platter."


	3. Episode 2

**Sorry for the long wait for this update, but I had to make sure the story seemed right in my head first. Also, I've been trying to do a little updating to Jet's description. Hope to get that up soon.**

**Well, here we go!**

* * *

**Episode Two**

The second Jet said someone was after his neck, Six went into action. He immediately dragged the boy into a meeting with White Knight, a meeting that, for some reason, Holiday and Rex weren't allowed to be apart of.

When Jet got dragged to med-bay with Six and Holiday close behind, Noah realized now probably wasn't the best time to be here. So, he decided to head home.

"But, Noah," Rex began, "I'm going to need help with this."

"Look, dude," Noah said. "I've got school tomorrow. Besides, I think Circe would be a lot more of a help in this situation than I would. Why not give _her_ a call? I mean, she _is _your girlfriend, isn't she?"

Rex knew Noah had a point. So, almost an hour after that conversation, Rex paced the floor of the hanger, waiting for Circe to arrive.

"Hey there, Rex," Circe announced as she walked into the hangar, a smile on her face.

Rex looked at his girlfriend, giving her a sad smile. "Glad you could make it."

"Well, you sounded fairly confused on the phone. Wanna go to the Petting Zoo and talk?"

Rex nodded and began telling Circe everything he knew.

OOOOO

Ever since the Cure, the Petting Zoo had been converted into a training room for the agents of Providence, mainly Six. All of the animals had been sent back to their homes or given to a zoo, leaving nothing but trees. Of course, any domesticated animals stayed.

By the time he finished the story, Rex and Circe were sitting on an overturned tree. Rex's head was hung, while Circe rubbed his back.

"I don't know, Circe," Rex said. "I mean, I know that Six has things he would like to keep secret. But he should be able to trust me with facts about his past. I know about the Numbers, Circe."

"The Numbers?" Circe asked.

Rex realized she didn't know. "Six's name actually comes from the fact he's the sixth most dangerous man on the planet. The Numbers are the five other dangerous people."

"That actually makes sense."

Knowing that Circe know understood, Rex continued. "Call me crazy, Circe, but I think Six knows more about this kid than he's letting on."

"You're right about that, Rex," a voice behind the duo said. Rex and Circe turned to see Six standing in the doorway. "I met the kid when he was five. But, I knew his father for a lot longer."

"How long?" Rex asked.

"Since high school," Six responded. "We were fairly good friends." The trio was silent for a bit before Six spoke again. "Knight wants to talk to us. Now."

Rex nodded and began walking out the door. Six turned to Circe. "Better come too. Since Rex gave you a full briefing already."

Circe nodded to the agent and followed Rex out the door. Six told them to head over to the meeting room before walking over to the lab to get Holiday.

OOOOO

Since White Knight wasn't letting her get answers, she decided to get some herself. She furiously typed on the computer, easily gaining access to a file database.

_Six did say he was important to the government, _Rebecca thought. _So that must mean he's got some type of a government file. Let's see what I can find._

Rebecca remembered that Six had told her the boy's name was Jet Richards. In her mind, she believed that would be the best place to start. Typing the boy's name in, she waited for the search to bring up results. About two minutes later, the result popped up.

Holiday smiled. Finally, some answers.

However, she was shocked when she noticed the file was blocked.

_What?_ Holiday thought.

On the screen she saw the following message:

**_Sorry for the inconvenience. For the safety and protection of the United States, this file has been blocked. If you wish to view it, please place a request to be read into the CIA's Project: Electric Shock._**

**_If you are already read in or if you are a member of the CIA, NCIS, or the Navy & Marine Core, please follow the link below and enter in your badge number and access code._**

**_Thank you and have a nice day._**

"Project: Electric Shock?" Holiday knew it well. The CIA had put up the idea for a chance to give some lucky American the power of electricity. About 90% of Americans decided the project wasn't good and protested "inhumane experimentation". A week after they announced it, the CIA held a press conference and said the project was being canceled. And that was the end of that.

"If the project was shut down," Rebecca thought out loud, "then what happened to Kai?"

"Because the project wasn't shut down," a voice behind her said. Holding a hand over her heart, a shocked Holiday turned to see Six leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed. Six walked over to Holiday as he continued. "The CIA only said it was canceled because they had already found the perfect subject."

"Jet," Holiday guessed, to which the agent gave a slight nod. After a second of silence, Holiday asked, "How do you know about the project?"

"Jet's father was a friend of mine," Six answered, trying to hold back his emotions. "United States Marine Lieutenant Jake Richards. He only agreed to letting his son be tested on if NCIS and the Navy & Marine Core could be kept in the loop. Also, NCIS had to be in charge of the boy's safety. I know about it because Jake said I was supposed to watch over Jet while the man was deployed overseas."

"He must've really trusted you," Rebecca said. She put a hand on his shoulder and immediately felt him tense up. "It doesn't seem like this Jake would be one to trust his son to just anybody."

"He wasn't." Six answered. Another slight pause in the conversation. "Knight wants us to get into the meeting room. He wants us to be briefed about what's going on."

Holiday nodded and exited the lab, with Six close behind. While they were walking, Six couldn't help his mind wandering back to the case in question.

OOOOO

_"You actually allowed them to test on your son!" Six yelled. He was standing in the living room of his best friend, United States Marine Lieutenant Jake Richards, who had just told the mercenary about the CIA's top secret Project: Electric Shock._

_"It was Jet's choice, Six," Jake responded. "Nothing I said could change his mind. He wanted the chance to be a hero."_

_"He does know that he's risking his life for this, right?"_

_"He knows, Six. But he was determined to help. His mother always told me Jet would be a Marine one day. Besides, Jet is the only one who will work for it. He's a white American born who's under 18 without any disabilities, mental illnesses, or a chance to catch an exotic disease."_

_Six stared at his old high school friend. Jake could've at least threatened to ground the kid if he didn't back out. But then again, Jake never was one to do something like that. Besides, Six couldn't deny that it was a great way to serve his country._

_Six felt a tug on his arm. Looking down, the mercenary saw young Jet Richards standing there._

_"I want to serve my country, Six," Jet said. "This is really the only way I can."_

_"The CIA has at least agreed to make sure he keeps up his studying," Jake said. The marine walked over and put a hand on Six's shoulder, feeling the marine tense up. "Don't worry, Six. We know what we're doing."_

OOOOO

"Jet," White Knight's voice said, breaking Jet's thoughts. "Whenever you're ready to begin."

The boy looked at Six first, realizing the mercenary was also thinking back to the moment when he learned Jet was the test subject for the CIA's experiment.

While waiting for Six and Holiday, Jet had been introduced to Rex's brother, Caesar. In Jet's opinion, Caesar actually reminded Jet of NCIS' top forensic scientist Abby Schiuto. Both of them were brilliant, but it seemed like no one could usually understand what science-y thing they were talking about.

Jet took a deep breath and began his story.

"I'm not sure how many of you know this, but I am the result of the CIA's experiment; Project: Electric Shock."

"Isn't that the experiment that could give someone electric powers?" Caesar asked.

"That's the one," Jet said with a nod. "When the CIA said they had canceled it, it's because they had already found a test subject. Me."

Jet looked at Six, who nodded in response. Both Six and Knight already knew the details behind the project, and he could easily gain access to the file himself.

Taking a deep breath, Jet started the story of why he came to Providence in the first place.

"It started about a week after all the EVO's were cured by Rex and the Meta-Nanites."

"Wait," Rex said. "How do you know about the Meta-Nanites?"

"One of the perks of being the government's biggest secret," Jet began, "no file is off limits to me. My access code allows me to get into any file."

"Can we get back to the story?" Knight said.

Jet nodded. "Like I said, it all started a week after the Cure Event. I got an email from my CIA boss, a man named Kesler Johnson.

"The assignment was simple. All I had to do was break into a certain building in Afghanistan and download the information onto the flash drive he gave me. That's really the basis for most of my assignments.

"Two days after I got the email, I was able to get to Afghanistan via a priority ride, courtesy of the Marine Core."

Circe looked at Jet. "A what?"

"A priority ride," Jet responded. "It's basically like a free plane ride. For me, that meant riding on a cargo plane squished between giant boxes on the bumpiest flight ever for close to 12 hours.

"Anyway," Jet continued. "Upon reaching Afghanistan, I found the building, got in and downloaded the info. Making it back home, I went to the CIA's main HQ to deliver the info, but Kesler said he didn't know anything about the assignment."

"How can that be?" Holiday asked. "Didn't he send the email?"

"Apparently not," Jet said. "Kesler told me to keep the flash drive with me, ensuring its safety. But about three days later, I began to feel like someone was following me. At first I tried to ignore it. But then I noticed my power level was slowly decreasing. I didn't know who I could turn to until I thought of Six."

"What was the data about?" Knight asked.

Jet shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want to risk looking at it."

"Holiday," Knight said. "Find out."

Holiday walked over to Jet and asked for the flash drive. Jet reached into his shirt, removed the device from around his neck, and handed it to the doctor. Plugging it in, Holiday's eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Six asked.

"It's personel files, blue prints, and tons of data," Holiday responded.

"On who?" Rex questioned.

Holiday turned to Jet and sighed. "Us. All of this information is on Providence.

* * *

**Thought that would be a good place to end it.**

**Please continue to review.**

**Just so you know, I still don't like flames, but I do enjoy constructive criticism. So if you have any, don't be afraid to let me know!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
